Letter to Mama
by year of the snake
Summary: Kagome writes a letter to her mother after being stuck in the past for years. Read how a young man proved he was crazy. Kouga Kagome. Song fic. Mama He's Crazy.This is written in memory on my Grandmother. Please Review!


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters. Say hello to the very talented **Rumiko Takahashi **who owns him and the entire castHello Rumiko Takahashi. Hehehe! I also don't own Mama He's Crazy I believe The Judds own it.

By: year of the snake (at fanfiction) (aka.) crescentmoon (at mediaminer)

This is dedicated to my grandma who recently died, last week to be exact.

Letter to Mama

To my sweet Mama,

Gosh this is weird I don't know where to start…

I really didn't like him as more than a friend to begin with. Sure he was handsome, boy was he ever, tall, dark and dreamy, but I was in love with someone else.

Even when I and the one I loved were separated by two different realms I couldn't bring myself to fall for a new prince. I wasn't ready or willing to fall in love again after my first love willfully entered the realm of the dead for his only love. Though we both felt love for each other it was not the love that binds souls.

I didn't fall for my dark prince until he proved he was utterly crazy…

I was sitting at the Goshinboku. It was the week of my birthday, a few years shy of 500 years before my birth. I would be turning 22 the coming weekend. 4 years and three months since the last time I'd seen you, my family. 4 years, 2 months, 3 weeks and two days since Naraku was destroyed and the well refused a time leap. Four years, two months and three weeks exactly since Inuyasha and Kikyou left this world. Inuyasha took my heart with him; after all I thought 'What better place for my heart then with someone who is dead? It would be well guarded with Inuyasha. No one would be able to steal it from the dead.'

The Shikon no Tama disappeared when Kikyou and I purified it, which took those two days between Naraku's and Inuyasha's deaths. No one knows where it went.

I lived in Edo at the time. Not that that is really important, with Shippo. He took care of me those first 6 months after Inuyasha left. I found out later that my prince also helped from the shadows. He told me he longed to rush out and hold me, take me home with him and never let me go. But he didn't. He knew I needed space and time to grieve. That winter was hard for everyone. The dark prince made sure we always had food and protected us from desperate demons. Shippo made sure I ate. Shippo was taking care of me when I should have been taking care of him.

How to gather and dry wood, build a fire, cook, clean, keep rain, snow and wind out of the hut were all things he learned to do from trial and error. The last snowfall that year happened after spring had started. With it came me, back from the dark place I had been in for six months. I still had a long way to go to heal what was broken. But I was no longer in a vegetative state.

Enough of this sad stuff. I was going to tell you, Mama, how my handsome prince proved he was charmingly crazy.

I fought tooth and nail that day at the Goshinboku when he decided to try and court me. He had often visited as a friend and to help Shippo with his demonic powers as best he could. This time though he walked right up to me after a training session with Shippo. He took the leaves I was making into a chain from my hands and said, "Kagome, I plan to start courting you again."

My reaction was… well… "What!?! No way! Go back to your den wolf boy and don't waste your time! I have no intention of becoming your woman or mate or whatever you want to call me this time! Give up that thought right now!"

"Even if it takes all through the eternities and I still never get you, I won't give up." What a thing for him to say huh?

He left after that. But he returned that weekend the day before my birthday and would not leave. He brought me courting gifts. I gave them right back to him. We had a big fight over that. I went on until I tossed them out my hut window. Well if you want to be technical I fast balled them at his head, he dodged and they went out the window. I was very unhappy they missed him.

He had to return to his pack when the weekend ended. But he did accomplish something that weekend; he planted a seed in my mind. After he left I compared him to all the men I knew.

Houjou VS Kouga: They're both gentlemen. Both caring. And they both try to take care of me. Houjou's human, Kouga's a demon. Kouga would give me as good as I give him, Houjou would probably have a fit of depression if I got angry at him. Houjou is overly clingy. Kouga gives me ample space. Houjou will probably call me by my last name forever; Kouga's been calling me by my first name for years. Houjo would humor but never believe me about my time here. Kouga would listen and likely believe me if I told about the future, heck he'd probably believe me if I told him the sun is a forest green, ice ball. Houjou's soft spoken and Kouga's brash.

Kouga VS Sesshoumaru: They're both lords/leaders of some sort. They are both demons. Sesshoumaru's cold and would likely kill me if I did anything that upset him. Kouga's warm and would find away to work it out if I upset him, or he'd laugh it off. Sesshoumaru hates most humans; Kouga claims to be in love with one. Sesshoumaru is extremely patient; Kouga is patient to a point. You always know exactly what Kouga is feeling, 'cause he tells you. You always have to guess what Sesshoumaru is feeling because he either doesn't want you to know or he just expects you to.

Naraku VS Kouga: There is no contest here really but… Naraku/Onigumo felt he had to change who… ah… what he was (no in a good way.) Kouga's always been confident with who he is. Naraku used minions/children for everything; Kouga prefers to do it himself. Naraku was always threatening his underlings. Kouga offers brother-ship and protection to his pack. Kouga never wants to put his pack in danger; Naraku didn't want to put himself in danger. Naraku was a manipulative coward! Kouga is a little foolhardy but brave.

Miroku VS Kouga: Miroku has spiritual powers, Kouga has demonic powers. Miroku's a pervert, Kouga's more honorable then that. Miroku loves to grab bums. Kouga grabs only my hands. They're both persistent but in different things. They are both wonderful with kids. They would both kill someone if they hurt me.

Shippo VS… Wait a second would Kouga accept Shippo as a son? Stupid question. I'm certain he would.

That just leaves Inuyasha. Inuyasha VS Kouga: They both would do anything to protect me. They both have tempers. They both adore future foods. They both were/are guardians/leaders of their own packs. They're both brash. Kouga thinks a LITTLE bit more about battle before entering into it. Inuyasha hid his feelings to protect his heart. Kouga feels little need to protect his. They are both confident and cocky. They rush into things but never give up after their initial decision. Inuyasha is in love with Kikyou, Kouga often professes love for me. Kouga is more considerate than Inuyasha. They were both jealous. Inuyasha usually left when I cried. Kouga tries to comfort me when I'm sad.

I didn't want to compare but once I started I couldn't stop.

He often visited and almost every time I told him to go mate Ayame like he promised. Then one time he brought Ayame with him. She told me she was going to have a mating ceremony soon and she wanted me to come. I congratulated her and said of course I'd come. I thought I'd finally have Kouga off my hands. Hehe! I'm not that lucky, of course. What she said next will be forever ingrained in my mind.

"Great! You'll absolutely love him! He's a dog demon! He's so sweet…" I lost my hearing from the shock. When I regained it, it was just in time to hear her say, "My Grandfather can't walk anymore so Kouga is going to give me away. It's only right as he was my betrothed."

As they were leaving Ayame said, "So I'll see you there right?"

I replied, "Yeah. Where is it?"

Kouga laughed and said, "Don't worry Kagome. I'll come and get you and Shippo in a week."

"I know you only have eyes for Kagome, Kouga. But don't forget to pick up Sango, Miroku and their adorable pack." Ayame beamed.

Kouga said an I-promise-I'll-be-back type goodbye and they left.

I went of course, very happy for the glowing bride. I expected Kouga to come to his senses and refuse to give the bride away. And had he there would have been no wedding. But nothing happened except a beautiful binding ceremony type thing with Kouga as the mediator.

That is when I realized Kouga was truly and irreparably crazy. Mama he's crazy. Hehe! He's crazy over me.

Three days later we arrived at my hut. I put my tired baby, Shippo to bed and put a few more logs on the fire Kouga built. While I was stoking the fire he asked a question he had asked a million times before. He asked me to be his mate.

Mama you always said think before you act. Well I'm sorry I didn't do that but I'll never regret the outcome.

I said I would.

He was so happy he whooped and swung me around. Just like in one of those American Western movies. No joke. That woke Shippo up.

"What's going on?" questioned my little Kit.

"Shippo, my boy! Your mama has agreed to marry me!"

"Finally! Umm… I mean congratulations."

Needless to say nobody got any sleep until nearly sunup. I had to keep Kouga from running from hut to hut to wake people up to tell them the good news.

We got married/mated a few months later. I was a winter bride. It snowed during our bonding ceremony. Shippo gave me away and Miroku was the go between.

Don't worry Mama he treats me like I'm the most precious goddess to ever be. We're so happy I could swear I'm dreaming. But I know I'm not.

Two things I've learned over these years are men like him are one to a generation. And I've got the craziest one. 'Cause Mama he's crazy, crazy over me.

Visit you soon okay?

Kagome

Ps. Attached is a copy of a song that I feel describes our love well.

Mama He's Crazy By: The Judds

Mama, I found someone, like you said would come along

Well he's a sight and so unlike, any man I've known

I was afraid to let him in, 'cause I'm not the trustin' kind

But now I'm convinced, that he's heaven sent and must be out of his mind

Chorus:

Mama he's crazy, Crazy over me

And in my life is where he says he always wants to be

I've never been so loved; he beats all I've ever seen

And Mama he's crazy, he's crazy over me

And mama, you've always said, better look before you leap

Well maybe so, but here I go, lettin' my heart lead me

He thinks I hung the moon and stars, well I think he's a livin' dream

Well there are men, but ones like him are few and far between

Chorus:

Mama he's crazy, Crazy over me

And in my life is where he says he always wants to be

I've never been so loved; he beats all I've ever seen

And Mama he's crazy, he's crazy over me

Oh and mama he's crazy, he's crazy over meeeee

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

This is my first song fiction. As I said earlier this is dedicated to my Grandma and I've decided to add my new grandpa to that he is still living. And he's having a bit of a hard time. My mother and I picked out this song for them because it fit them so well. I think it became their song. My mother, my aunt and I sung it at my grandma's funeral at grandpa's request.

I picked Kouga and Kagome for this fic. Because I felt they fit the song well. After all Kouga is crazy for Kagome.

Please review. It would me a lot to me to hear that someone liked the story I wrote in memory of my Grandma. Thank you.


End file.
